


Being Wanted

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles. Robin makes her feel wanted, and that’s a little flicker of warmth for her icy soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Takes the position that OutlawQueen is an index of how emotionally messed up Regina is right now. If that's your ship, you won't like it. You've been warned.

Regina knows Robin is staring at her ass when he says she looks good from this angle. It’s familiar enough. No one since Daniel has wanted more than her body. She’s learned to go with it. Like fear, lust is a very effective tool.

Frankly, she’ll take any kind of human connection right now. Henry has forgotten her. She thought Emma understood, in Neverland. She thought Emma respected that Henry is all she has. She thought wrong. She’s not wanted in their little family.

Robin makes her feel wanted, and that’s a little flicker of warmth for her icy soul.

**

Robin is right. Regina does want to talk about the letter, even if means telling a virtual stranger.

He thinks enough of her to always be where she is. She’s not taken in by his claim that it’s coincidence. He’s looking for her. And that raw place inside her where Henry was torn out hurts a tiny bit less. No one ever comes looking for her.

Certainly not Emma and the two idiots, for all she’d been foolish enough to think they’d become some sort of family while saving Henry.

She needs someone to want to be where she is.

**

Robin managed not to fuck her over when left in charge of her heart for an hour, and that seems as good a reason as any to have him hang onto it a while longer. Regina knows perfectly well that continual betrayal has left her with low standards.

She wonders if, like her incaution on the balcony all those years ago when she met Tink in the first place, she’s not hoping it will go wrong, put her out of her misery.

But still, his attentiveness and interest bring out her rusty, disused smile, and she agrees to that drink.

**

He wants her. No one else in all the realms wants her. That should be rewarded. So she takes him to her bed.  He’s heavy on top of her, his hands too rough. He pushes inside too quickly and mistakes her groan of discomfort for pleasure.

The contrast with the last person to be inside her is sharp. Emma had eaten her for nearly an hour before giving in to her pleading to “Fuck me! Please!” Even sloppy drunk from celebrating their rescue of Henry, five orgasms say she’s the best lover Regina has ever had.

But Robin wants her.


End file.
